A Princesa e a Doninha
by traduzindopt
Summary: "O pobre furão estava preso em sua forma para sempre, mas havia um contra-feitiço. Apenas um" disse Harry, baixando a voz nas últimas palavras. "E qual era?" James sussurrou. "Um beijo". [tradução da fanfic "The Princess and the Ferret" de SapphireRubyHilton]


**Primeiro eu queria dizer que, como tradutora, eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação de betar a história. Meu único trabalho aqui é traduzi-la, mesmo assim é impossível fazê-lo sem consertar alguns erros.**

 **Quaisquer erros de repetição, acentuação, etc, são por conta da autora da fanfic.**

 **.**

— Uma história? Só uma? — perguntou James, saltando em sua cama.

— Apenas vá para a cama — Draco resmungou, sentando na borda da cama. Já era ruim o suficiente, Harry pediu que ele olhasse ao entusiasmado James Potter, de sete anos, durante o dia, mas também para colocá-lo na cama? À noite, especialmente quando James era mais hiperativo? Não faz parte do negócio.

— Mas tio Draco! — James começou a lamentar.

— Eu tenho uma — disse uma nova voz. Draco se virou para ver Harry encostado no batente da porta. Graças a Deus ele estava de volta daquele jantar com a sua esposa! James se animou ao ver seu pai.

— Papai, você vai me contar uma história para dormir? — James disse. Harry olhou pensativo por um momento até que um sorriso abriu em seu rosto. Draco conteve um estremecimento. Ele conhecia Harry bem o suficiente agora, e ele sabia que o sorriso malicioso não significava nada de bom.

— Bem, filho, eu tenho uma história, na verdade. Você sabe como ela é chamada? — Harry perguntou.

— Conte-me! — disse James, segurando seu brinquedo de pelúcia com força contra o peito.

— Chama-se "A princesa e a Doninha" — disse Harry lentamente. Draco soltou um gemido, depois fez uma careta para o homem de olhos verdes. Gina entrou no quarto.

— O que é isso? Ouvi alguém gemer — disse ela. Harry sorriu presunçosamente.

— Ah, Gina, você está aqui, está na hora de ouvir a minha história: "A Princesa e a Doninha" — disse Harry. Gina sorriu amplamente.

— Potter — advertiu Draco.

— Oh, isso vai ser bom — Gina falou.

Draco gemeu novamente.

— Você também não, Weaslette! — James olhou para Draco curiosamente.

— Por que você gemeu, tio Draco? Está ferido? — ele perguntou.

— Não, mas a história, ele...

— Potter, se você não calar a boca, vou estrangular você — ameaçou Draco.

Harry sorriu.

— Tudo bem — disse, alisando as cobertas da cama. — Era uma vez uma princesa, uma princesa linda, inteligente e amável, e todos a amavam... Havia também um príncipe, e ele era um idiota frio, cruel, cruel e cruel...

— Harry, sua linguagem! — disse Gina, apontando para James, que olhava fixamente para o pai.

Harry revirou os olhos.

— De qualquer forma, ele era uma pessoa medíocre, e ele intimidava os outros, então um dia, quando o príncipe estava intimidando alguém, um feiticeiro veio e o transformou em um furão feio.

Draco estreitou os olhos.

— Te garanto que aquele furão não era nada feio.

— Malfoy, você deveria estar feliz por eu não contar a história como realmente aconteceu.

— Eu tinha quatorze anos quando 'isso' aconteceu!

— Você tentou me amaldiçoar pelas minhas costas, e isso não é desculpa.

Gina limpou a garganta.

— Vocês dois sabem que James ainda está aqui, certo? — ela disse, enquanto James olhava para os três adultos confusamente.

Harry parecia um pouco envergonhado.

— Sim. O príncipe transformou-se em um furão... Um dia, a princesa notou que o príncipe estava desaparecido, e no lugar estava um furão sujo e sarnento.

— O que eu disse a você? Era uma doninha linda — disse Draco.

— Oh, silêncio, Malfoy — Gina pediu.

— A princesa era muito inteligente, e percebeu que o furão não era outro senão o próprio príncipe mal! O pobre furão estava preso em sua forma para sempre, mas havia um contra-feitiço. Apenas um — disse Harry, baixando a voz nas últimas palavras.

— E qual era? — James sussurrou. — O que era?

— Um beijo — falou. — A princesa não sabia desse fato, mas ela era uma pessoa bondosa, mesmo que soubesse que o príncipe era um idiota. — Draco olhou para Harry. — Ela tentou ajudá-lo falando com ele e passando tempo com ele. Ela se familiarizou com o furão e chegou a conhecê-lo melhor. Parece que o príncipe não era tão mau como pensávamos! Ele era realmente uma boa pessoa por dentro, mas escolheu ser um idiota do lado de fora. — Depois de ver o olhar penetrante de Draco, Harry avançou rapidamente. — Um dia, ela finalmente se apaixonou pelo furão, e ela o beijou.

James ofegou.

— O príncipe está de volta? — ele perguntou, os olhos arregalados. Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

— Assim que ela beijou o furão, ele tornou-se novamente o Príncipe, a Princesa e o Príncipe estavam apaixonados e viveram felizes para sempre — concluiu Harry, com um tom dramático no final.

— Bem, Potter, você certamente torceu muitas coisas na minha história de vida — disse Draco.

— Oh, mas você sabia que era uma história brilhante — Harry falou. Draco começou a responder, mas Gina expulsou os dois hmens para a sala de estar para colocar James na cama.

— Potter, eu nem disse isso aos meus pais, que eu fui transformado em uma doninha!

— Não posso esperar para ver a cara de sua mão quando eu contar a ela! — disse Harry.

Draco virou os olhos.

— Será mortificante — ele murmurou. Harry estava rindo quando Hermione tropeçou para fora da lareira, fuligem voando por toda parte.

— Harry, eu tenho o... Draco? — ela perguntou confusa. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Oh, apenas estava de babá do macaco Potter mais jovem — disse ele. — Como se eu não tivesse trabalho que eu precisasse fazer.

Harry sorriu. Hermione revirou os olhos, e tirou um arquivo de sua bolsa e entregou a Harry.

— Aqui está o arquivo do caso que você queria, Harry. Vamos, Draco, vamos para casa. Eu estava me perguntando onde você estava.

— Espere! — disse Harry, seu sorriso pateta ainda intacto. Neste ponto, Draco queria dar-lhe uma bofetada. — Você não quer ouvir minha história?

— Que história? — Hermione perguntou.

— Ora, "A Princesa e a Doninha", é claro!

— Isso é alguma versão absurda, exagera do meu relacionamento com Draco? — disse Hermione, familiarizada com as palhaças de seu amigo da cicatriz.

— Não — disse Harry.

— Sim — dizia Draco ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione riu.

— Quão longe está da realidade? — ela perguntou.

— Bem, aparentemente — disse Draco. — Eu estava para ficar preso na forma de furão até que nós fizemos isso... — E ele a beijou, e ela o beijou de volta.

— E... felizes para sempre — disse Gina, aparecendo dentro da sala. Harry bufou.

— Felizes para sempre — disse ele, seus olhos não saíram do casal se beijando.


End file.
